Heretofore, carbon black has been utilized in various parts of a tire including the tread to reinforce the same. More recently, silica has been utilized in tire treads to reduce the rolling resistance thereof. In order to abate electrical charge build up, a thin over coat of an electrical conductive carbon black has been applied over the treads as well as the lugs and grooves thereof. Alternatively, an electrostatic discharge ring has been located on at least one shoulder portion of the tire. Extra conductive carbon black has also been utilized in rubber conveyor belts and rubber printing rollers to suppress the build up of static electricity therein.